


[art] negotiations

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highwaymen are a plague in this part of the county, and it is so dreadfully easy to get lost in these twisting lanes.</p><p>The countess, thankfully, knows that the only way to handle these things is to take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherishedPassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishedPassion/gifts).



> (bow chika wow wow)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/_afterism/7270272/51646/51646_original.png)


End file.
